


Horny Hotel Night

by mcrmyfuckme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Porn, Rating: NC17, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrmyfuckme/pseuds/mcrmyfuckme
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	Horny Hotel Night

Каким бы прекрасным ни был мир, он вряд ли переплюнет по красоте сегодняшнюю ночь и её волшебство. Кажется, этот день точно такой же, как и остальные: уже поднадоевший Нью-Йорк, светлый отель с одинаковым видом на небоскрёбы и шумные улицы. Одно лишь отличие в том, что этой ночью, совсем скоро Айеро встретится со своей любовью после расставания длиной больше полугода. Одна мысль заставляла его сердце трепетать, как во время их первого поцелуя, и была с ним практически всё время с тех пор, как он приехал в этот город. Они не договаривались встречаться здесь, и, скорее всего, это произошло бы гораздо позже, но магия судьбы сама направила их сюда почти в одни и те же дни. Все прошедшие двадцать два часа и тридцать пять минут этого дня Фрэнк представляет своего парня, его перелёт и их встречу, а последние два волнуется за его состояние, складируя окурки в пустую баночку Кока-Колы. Самолёт до Нью-Йорка – та ещё помойка. Чем интенсивнее темнеет небо, тем загадочнее обещает быть эта ночь. В воздухе во всём расстоянии витает чувство, что они оба всё ещё не подобрали слов к встрече. Возможно, достаточно будет и одного поцелуя.

Двадцать два тридцать шесть. Лёгким шагом Уэй следует к лифту отеля, надеясь, что он правильно понял номер этажа. Отражение света в его лакированных туфлях способно ослепить, а сам он совсем не похож на себя. Обычно Джерард облачался в джинсы и футболки с дурацкими надписями, не любил причёсываться и всегда ждал хорошего момента, чтобы похвастаться новыми кроссовками. Сегодня он даже застегнул пиджак поверх рубашки, которую можно было бы назвать абсолютно чистой, если бы Джи не вспотел в самолёте. Его причёска из-за перелёта тоже помялась, но лезть в переполненный чемодан за расчёской – последнее, чего сейчас хочется. Джерард устал притворяться дерзким интеллигентом и фильтровать мат рядом с незнакомыми людьми, сдерживать эмоции и оставаться отзывчивым даже по отношению к людям, которых бы хотелось послать прямиком и надолго. Он рад, что настал день, когда он может упасть в тёплые объятия Фрэнка, улыбнуться и выругаться на всё, что его давно гложет. Учитывая время их разлуки, Джерард будет жаловаться до самого утра и поменяет настроение несколько раз.

Двери просторного лифта, наконец, открываются перед широким коридором. Джерард вздыхает, не понимая, выспался он в самолёте или нет, крепко обхватывает ручку чемодана и выходит меж чистых дверей, которые тут же закрываются. Сначала он в непонятках оглядывается, в голове отпускает шутку про Фрэнка и его привередливость в выборе отелей, а затем идёт куда-то прямо в надежде не заблудиться средь десятков одинаковых дверей. Он внимательно читает все цифры, мысленно проговаривая нужную, и спустя минут семь плутаний по бесконечным коридорам всё-таки находит. Прежде чем постучать по ней выпирающими костяшками, он прокашливается, поправляет воротник рубашки и натягивает усталую, но искреннюю улыбку на лицо.

После стука застывший на месте Айеро одёргивается и смотрит на время – он не ожидал, что парень прибудет так скоро. Он вдыхает полной грудью и собирается просто согласно крикнуть, но поворачивающаяся ручка и не открытая дверь напоминают ему о запертом замке. «Чёртов Фрэнк опять закрылся», — думает Джерард, и через секунду после щелчка перед ним возникает любимое лицо. Уэй не медлит с приветствиями и сразу же врывается в номер, падает на высокую кровать и тут же хвалит её мягкий матрас. Валяться на постели в глаженом костюме и не испытывать за это никакого негатива – это то, чего Уэю не хватало несколько месяцев.

— Ты даже не поцелуешь меня? — усмехается Фрэнк, наблюдая за тем, как Джерард в попытках улечься как можно удобнее мнёт всю свою одежду.

— Сделай это сам, — лениво бормочет Джи, метнув на парня издевательский взгляд с лисьей улыбкой.

Фрэнк без труда валится рядом, ведь размеры кровати не мешают, даже когда Джерард, распластавшийся как звезда, улёгся прямо посередине, свесив обутые ноги. Сначала Айеро неловко кладёт голову на его плечо и говорит, что теперь уже и не верится, что они не видели друг друга так давно. Джерард, не сдерживая улыбки, соглашается, что они будто всё время были вместе, и из непривычки здесь только его новый цвет волос – чёрный. Оставив на его бледных губах мягчайший поцелуй, Фрэнк усаживается сверху, и Джерард тут же утягиваеь его в дальнейший экстаз. Милая Нью-Йоркская ночь, которая жила в их мыслях довольно давно, оказалась немного другой. Вместо страсти, о коей они так грезили в сети, пока шаловливые руки всё быстрее двигались под тканью нижнего белья, накатила любовь. О ней хоть и не упоминали так часто, но она не ослаблялась и даже не думала уходить.

— Мне бы сейчас не помешал душ, — вздыхает Джи, чувствуя, как снова потеет, и пока не вырывается из тёплых объятий.

— Здесь есть джакузи, — говорит Айеро, зарываясь пальцами в чёрные, совсем недавно покрашенные волосы.

— А я даже не удивлён, — Уэй задумчиво отводит взгляд в сторону и при одной мысли немного расстраивается. — Знаешь, самая большая проблема джакузи в том, как медленно набирается вода.

— Тогда чем быстрее ты пойдёшь и включишь её, тем быстрее она наберётся, — соблазнительно тараторит Фрэнк прям у его уха, не снижая тона.

Джерард смеётся, когда Айеро не выпускает его из-под себя, и они вместе чуть ли не падают с кровати. Сначала он скидывает с себя неудобные туфли и жалуется на мозоли, а затем быстрее бежит в боковую дверь номера, где долго настраивает воду под нужную температуру. Второй кран, на который Уэй не обратил внимание, мочит все его рукава, и Джи без брезгливости кидает пиджак на холодный кафель. Он всё равно дешёвый, как бы Уэй ни пытался выглядеть в нём круче, чем кажется. Острая потребность в курении заставляет обоих убежать на большой балкон, где Джи с восхищением плюхается на длинное кресло. Да, удобства в этом отеле сосчитать невозможно – особенно после того, как Уэй несколько месяцев прожил в общежитии, где натерпелся нестабильно работающего общего душа, соседский шум и неудобную кровать. Сегодня словно всё создано для того, чтобы он отдохнул.

Джакузи заполнилось быстрее, чем Уэй предполагал, но и за это время он нервно выкурил три сигаретки и уже хотел взяться за четвёртую, за что его ругал Фрэнк, хотя сам был не лучше. Джерард при виде готовенькой ванны радуется, как ребёнок, и, конечно же, предлагает Фрэнку присоединиться. Тот заворожённо смотрит, как Джи восторгается, попутно раздеваясь и на цыпочках подходя к бортику. Откинув трусы, он садится на него и ладонью проводит по глади воды, а затем аккуратно погружает в неё ноги. Холодным стопам вода кажется кипятком, но целому телу комфортно, и Уэй на медлит с тем, чтобы полностью устроиться в просторном джакузи и раздвинуть ноги, ведь здесь ничего не мешает это сделать. Айеро всё это время пялится на него, оперевшись на дверной косяк, пока Джи возмущённо не называет его черепашкой и не торопит раздеться и присесть напротив. Парни уже и забыли свои обнажённые тела, ведь фото – не то, и они оба уже предвкушают, как заново изучат друг друга в каждом доступном месте. Ночь только начинается.

Фрэнк, как и попросил Джерард, присаживается напротив, пока тот с прикусанной губой рассматривает его задницу. Айеро замечает это и шутит над его похотливостью, а Джи улыбается и размякшими в тёплой воде пальчиками ног проводит от его шеи до паха, сгибает ногу и спускается ниже. Фрэнк лишь слегка приподнимает уголки губ и наблюдает за лицом Джерарда, который разглядывает его торс сквозь воду, а пальцами гладит уже и его ногу. Массажные пузырьки и еле заметный пар от воды выглядят так, словно они вдвоём варятся в большой кастрюле, но Уэй, скорее, предпочёл бы быть отжаренным в крепких татуированных руках своего возлюбленного. Он глубоко вздыхает, на секунду выпячивая грудь, склоняет голову и мокрыми ладонями проводит по сухим плечам. Фрэнк продолжает расспрашивать его о чём-то новом, а Уэй отвечает невольно, бегая глазами по ванной комнате и снова касаясь его тела пяткой. Когда тот в очередной раз предполагает, что он устал, Джерард большим пальцем проводит по его щеке, взглядом уставившись на сосок, и мило просит заткнуться, иначе он действительно устанет и приляжет спать. Айеро ухмыляется, ладонью сжимает его стопу и целует, скидывает эту ногу с плеча, садится на колени и двигается ближе к парню меж его ног. Брюнет снова кусает губу, отчего та розовеет, и смотрит Фрэнку в глаза, пока они на ничтожном расстоянии друг от друга, что кончики их носов соприкасаются.

— Может быть, не будем уже мяться, как девственники? — с придыхом говорит Джерард прямо Фрэнку в губы, гладя его щёку тыльной стороной ладони.

— Можно я ещё раз спрошу? — волнуется Айеро, который меньше всего хочет напрягать уставшего после перелёта парня.

— Нет. Заткнись, — Уэй мотает головой и затем притягивается к губам парня, переводя лёгкий поцелуй в протяжный, и мычит от удовольствия с коротким смешком. — А у тебя когда-нибудь был секс в джакузи?

— Не-ет, — тянет Фрэнк, уже расслабленно присаживаясь на дно ванны и обхватывая Джи руками. — Ты хочешь это исправить?

Джерард ничего не отвечает, и дорожкой поцелуев переходит от губ парня к его уже затвердевшему соску. Он словно заходит с козырей, зная, как Фрэнка возбуждает одно только прикосновение к ним, и Уэй старательно засасывает его, играя язычком внутри, не забывая и водить пальцем вокруг второго. Даже грудные дети так не прилипают к соскам, как Джерард прямо сейчас, и от мелких смешков и короткого стона ему теперь совсем не хочется отлипать. Он останавливается спустя ещё несколько секунд, хочет уже облизать и второй сосок, но Айеро, ладонями держащий его голову, притягивает его к себе за новым нежным поцелуем. Джерард вместе с ним обратно облокачивается на бортик, сползая слегка вниз для удобства, но Фрэнк поджимает под себя ноги и, взяв парня под ягодицы, усаживает его на свои колени. Брюнет разрывает поцелуй и смотрит на Айеро сверху в неком ожидании, пока тот в воде пытается аккуратно нащупать его дырочку.

— Ты забыл, где это находится? — Джи смеётся, но резко замолкает с недовольным лицом. — Эй, ты вообще ногти стрижёшь?

— Извини, — со сбивчивым хихиканьем отвечает Фрэнк.

— Давай я лучше сам, — с цоканьем говорит Джи и тянет руку вниз.

Тонкими пальчиками Уэй сначала водит вокруг своего анала, который уже почти до конца сузился после последней секс-игрушки, и аккуратно вставляет в себя один палец. Тем временем Фрэнк прижимает его к себе и начинает покрывать поцелуями шею, намокшую то ли от воды, то ли от пота, пока Джи с довольством громко вздыхает. Он быстро вводит и второй палец, потому что не больно, и от удовольствия насаживается на собственную руку как можно чаще, а Фрэнк нежится с его кожей, ведь Джи не любит засосы на шее. Его влажные и слегка запутанные волосы похожи на сосульки, Фрэнк осторожно расчёсывает их пальцами, а затем вновь не медлит прильнуть к его ключицам, груди и любому месту на теле, куда в этом положении может дотянуться. Брюнет старается растянуть себя как можно скорее, ибо ему уже не по-детски хочется ощутить член парня меж своих булок и почувствовать, как они оба получают удовлетворение. Пока что он отвечает смешками на движения его шального язычка и вместе с этим стонет, когда средним пальцем удаётся коснуться простаты. Джерард волнуется о том, комфортно ли им будет без нормальной смазки, позабыв уже о том, что их последний секс в душе протёк более-менее нормально. Он вынимает пальцы из себя и из-под воды, тянет Фрэнка за волосы, заставляя отлипнуть от своего плеча, и похотливым шёпотом говорит, что, похоже, готов. Айеро улыбается, не забывает звучно чмокнуть его в щёку и, обхватив лёгкое тело парня, пытается уложить их обоих в удобную позу, но в скользкой джакузи, где повсюду разбрызгивается вода, это выглядит нелепо, и Джерард хохочет, успевая в нужный момент обнять Айеро ножками. После чего они из-за перевеса благополучно падают, чуть ли не потопляя всю комнату.

— Ты такой дурак, — смех Джерарда разноситься по этим стенам, пока заражённым им Фрэнк не брызгает в него водой. — Давай, сядь сюда.

Послушно Айеро усаживается на край и опирается на бортик, раздвигая полусогнутые ноги. Уэй поворачивается к нему спиной и аккуратно двигается, пока не прижимается вплотную, а потом слегка приподнимается, мягкой ягодицей задевая его твёрдый орган. Его Фрэнк берёт в одну руку, а второй полностью обхватывает Джерарда на уровне живота и утягивает вниз, намекая присесть. Тот ухватывается обеими руками за края ванны, доверяя любимому весь остальной процесс. Фрэнк переводит руку на его бёдра и осторожно входит головкой, после чего слышит от Уэя довольное мычание и резкую просьбу не медлить, вводит член глубже, отчего Джи теперь издаёт сладкий стон и расслабляется в его руках. Его очко давно сильно соскучилось по члену его парня, по его контролю и по естественной пульсации, за которой следовал хрипловатый мужской стон. Джерард любил развлекаться с резиновыми друзьями, а от грусти потом представлять возлюбленного и старательнее прыгать на них, но это было не то. Собственно, как и Фрэнку через несколько недель одиночества стало скучно долбиться в руку, зная, что парень на видео всё равно далеко, и они не удовлетворяются в одни и те же секунды.

Парни довольно быстро набирают темп, пытаясь стонать в унисон и смеясь с несостыковок. Джи уваливает голову на плечо Айеро и устало мычит, пока его бёдра ускоряются, Фрэнк целует его в висок и делает то же самое. Он давно не получал стонов в ответ своим стараниям, но теперь у них очень много времени наверстать упущенное. Среди бессмысленных выкриков иногда проскакивают их имена, вода стынет, а их напряжённые тела с каждой секундой близости становятся горячее. Фрэнк несколько раз предлагает Джерарду сменить позу, но после этого они остаются сидеть на краю джакузи, хотя Айеро уже понимает, как ему становится неинтереснее так долбиться в мокрую дырочку, сидя снизу и не до конца. В неком порыве, когда он уже не знает, где ещё оставить поцелуй на теле ненаглядного брюнета, Фрэнк по-джентльменски целует пальчик на его руке, постепенно переходя выше у плечу и заканчивая протяжным поцелуем в уголок губ, после чего он грубо сталкивает Уэя с себя.

Джерард смотрит на него вопросительно и с маленькой обидой, Айеро смотрит назад, и после нескольких секунд до парня доходит намёк сесть на бортик. Тот выполняет просьбу и усаживается, как можно шире раздвигая ноги, но Фрэнк, ртом прильнувший сначала к его яичкам, всё равно руками упирается в его бёдра и раздвигает их ещё шире. Когда он горячим языком касается головки, а потом начинает заглатывать член, Джерард закидывает голову наверх и закрывает глаза, которые слепят встроенные лампочки. Он вдыхает воздух, стиснув зубы, и тихо стонет, гладит Фрэнка по волосам, иногда несильно сжимая их, и немного двигается в порыве желания. Айеро иногда делает перерывы, чтобы страстно целовать его внутреннюю сторону бедра на обеих ногах – любимое место Джи для фиолетовых отметин. От этого он получает не меньше удовольствия, чем от минета, поэтому и не думает сопротивляться. В конце концов, Фрэнк прекрасно помнит его тело, привычки, самые горячие точки и лучше всех знает, как выжать для Джерарда максимум удовлетворения и спровоцировать его на самые громкие стоны.

Услышав много одобрения от Джи, Айеро заканчивает, но ещё не доводит его до оргазма, решив оставить самое вкусное на десерт. Он двигается назад, освобождая в ванне место, Уэй с плеском падает в немного остывшую воду и спешит переплести их языки в томном поцелуе. Перерыв на объятия только накаляет их возбуждение. Джерард только начинает радоваться, что может уже удобно посидеть и не мучить жопку, натирая её узким бортиком, но Фрэнк предлагает ему встать на ноги. Уэй с недовольной усталостью мычит уткнувшись в его плечо, а затем всего лишь поворачивается на четвереньках в воде и ухватывается за скользкий край джакузи. На лице Айеро появляется неоднозначная ухмылка, он встаёт на колени и поначалу всеми пальцами руки проводит по ягодице, от этого Джи буквально покрывается твёрдыми мурашками. Затем тот шлёпает по ней, получая в ответ усмехающийся стон, и сжимает её в руке, а членом проводит меж ягодиц. С них всё ещё текут капельки до холода остывшей воды, а Уэй подаётся ему навстречу, уже вновь желая в себе член.

Айеро быстро оказывается в нём и не боится набирать темп, в то же время становясь жёстче с каждым толчком. Он не забыл, как раньше хитрый Уэй любил злить его и провоцировать, но в этот раз Фрэнк уже сам знает о его желаниях. Тем более, после такого времени без секса было бы удивительно, если бы Джерард не хотел с каждой секундой чувствовать себя беспомощнее и стонать выше. Ладони Фрэнка то и дело гуляют по телу брюнета: сначала давят на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться ниже, потом сжимают бёдра, плечи или вообще находятся на его собственных боках, пока Айеро не понимает, как это неудобно. Джи, несмотря на то, как ему чертовски приятно с каждым заходом, уже немного сонный, но если увалить голову на неудобную ванну, станет только хуже. Он уложил на бортик руки и прилёг на них. Стонет он по-прежнему громко, ощущая, насколько лучше от них чувствует себя Фрэнк, но раскрывать ротик широко ему уже лень, хоть он и безо всяких намёков знает, что Айеро, возможно, заставит его это сделать. Со страстной улыбкой он начинает намного интенсивнее двигать бёдрами назад, почуяв и услышав, как его парень скоро кончит.

Айеро же вскоре выходит из него и, на удивление, просто остаётся дрочить, стоя на коленях. В нём уже нет столько сил, чтобы заставить руку двигаться ещё быстрее, и от сильного напряжения в ней кажется, что она сейчас отвалится, но Фрэнк уже не может её остановить. Это тягучее чувство ниже живота и дразнящее ощущение, что осталось ещё немного, начинает бесить и одновременно приносить необъяснимое удовлетворение, от которого уже грубый голос готов сломаться. Наконец, он изливается прямо в тёплую воду, а беспокойные пузырьки разделяют липкую и густоватую сперму на множество плавающих капель. Джерард слышит этот стон, поворачивается и жалеет, что не сделал этого раньше и не застал лицо возлюбленного в этот момент. Фрэнк такой красный, как помидор, пытается умыть пот водой, но от того, что она немного горячевата, становится только хуже. Джи хочет намекнуть, что его язычок не закончил свою работу, и не знает, что у Фрэнка устало больше – лицо или правая рука. На коленях он подплывает к нему, заправляя его маленький волнистый непослушный волос за ушко и мило шепчет, что они не закончили. Айеро так же мило смеётся с еле заметной болью в лице и просит тормоза Джерарда присесть снова на бортик. Там же нескромный минетик кончается ручной работой, что у Уэя даже появилось ощущение, что эта рука не способна устать. На это Айеро шутливо обозвал его и напомнил, что игра тяжёлого рока на гитаре может и не такому научить.

Они ещё недолго валяются в воде, и Джи выходит первым. Он быстро вытирает гостиничным новеньким полотенцем своё оттраханное тело, начиная с шеи, обматывает его вокруг бедёр и жалуется, что сейчас придётся долго искать трусы в чемодане. Фрэнк говорит, что носить только чёрные – это неинтересно.


End file.
